the lion guard king of the tree
by Shiploverforever
Summary: what i think happened after the end of the show and a little bit before the ending for fun this is about the lion guard season three and season 4 what Happen after kion son of Simba and Nala little brother of Kiara become king of the tree of life with rani's help and the help of a new friend
1. Chapter 1

Kion's P.O.V

i said everyone and everyone gets quiet.

and i continued by choosing to face me even without the roar,

'' Vitani has proven to be the pride lands' fiercest. Vitani and her team Was won they are the pride lands new lion guard and I turned to her and said Vitani as leader of the lion guard you"ll need the mark of the guard just as I place' s the mark of the lion guard on her left front shoulder and the roar and she said the roar and I nodded and stepped back and she turned around and roared out into the open. then the mark of the lion guard. disappeared on my left front shoulder and the others disappeared as well, and i looked at my shoulder just when i hear thunder rumbling and i looked up and a bright light in the shy and askari appeared and he said kion and i said askari and he said kion you have done well by letting the roar go you have truly mastered it and i said yes askari but I'm not leader of the lion guard anymore why would i need the roar and he said there is another place that could use the roars help and i said the tree of life just when the mark of the night pride appeared on my right shoulder and when i turned to my friends and i said everyone Want to join me helping queen rani and the night pride and all my friends said yes and Vitani said but kion, what does it mean to have mastered the roar and i said Watch and i roared out in to the open and lift the entirety of pride rock off the ground and I put it back down and Vitani came up to me and said hevi kabisa.

and i turned back to everyone else and i walked over to my friends and we start back to pride rock and the crowd had started to go just when my family came up to us and i said i now we just got back but... and my dad said you what to go back and i said yes the night pride needs our help and my mom said of course and my dad said i agree and Kiara said i heard that they just crowned a new queen and my dad said you know what why not we all go with the pride lands at peace it can be a family trip to see this tree of life and get to meet its royal family and Kiara said and i can meet this rani and I smiled and we start to get ready to leave but Vitani came up and said but i think me and the new lion guard need to stay just in case something happens.

time ship

as we made it to the mountain pass to the tree of life with all my friends and family,

Rani's P.O.V

it had been some time since the lion guard had left and it was early in the morning just when UllU came over and said rani and I said yes UllU she said there are new guests here and wish to see you and i said alright and i start to the mountain pass after a few minutes& i get to a rather large hill and i see a crowd of animals at the pass and in the front was the lion guard and kion as well and I walked up and said '' butterscotch colored lioness come forward with a dark chocolate lion at her side. and said, "are you the famous Queen Rani?" that kion was telling me about. and the cream-colored lioness walked over to her and nudges her shoulder with a small kind smile on her face. and said "Kiara don't tease your brother Kion. and i said "so your kion sister? and kion said rani this is my sister Kiara and my parents king Simba and queen Nala

kion P.O.V

after a few minutes i walked over to my friends and said to fuli can you show my family around i what to talk to queen rani for a few minutes and she said of course and i said thanks and i walked over to were my family was talking to rani just as rani said come on i will show you all around and i said actually I ask my friends to do that for just a few minutes and she said ok why and i said i want to talk to you and she said sure i guess is something wrong as we start walking and i said no but i was thinking about what you said about me as , king and she said will what is your answer and i said yes i want to be your king and she said really and i said really and she said i have to talk to makini to know what to do next and i said sure

Kion's P.O.V

i said everyone and everyone gets quiet.

and i continued by choosing to face me even without the roar,

'' Vitani has proven to be the pride lands' fiercest. Vitani and her team Was won they are the pride lands new lion guard and I turned to her and said Vitani as leader of the lion guard you"ll need the mark of the guard just as I place' s the mark of the lion guard on her left front shoulder and the roar and she said the roar and I nodded and stepped back and she turned around and roared out into the open. then the mark of the lion guard. disappeared on my left front shoulder and the others disappeared as well, and i looked at my shoulder just when i hear thunder rumbling and i looked up and a bright light in the shy and askari appeared and he said kion and i said askari and he said kion you have done well by letting the roar go you have truly mastered it and i said yes askari but I'm not leader of the lion guard anymore why would i need the roar and he said there is another place that could use the roars help and i said the tree of life just when the mark of the night pride appeared on my right shoulder and when i turned to my friends and i said everyone Want to join me helping queen rani and the night pride and all my friends said yes and Vitani said but kion, what does it mean to have mastered the roar and i said Watch and i roared out in to the open and lift the entirety of pride rock off the ground and I put it back down and Vitani came up to me and said hevi kabisa.

and i turned back to everyone else and i walked over to my friends and we start back to pride rock and the crowd had started to go just when my family came up to us and i said i now we just got back but... and my dad said you what to go back and i said yes the night pride needs our help and my mom said of course and my dad said i agree and Kiara said i heard that they just crowned a new queen and my dad said you know what why not we all go with the pride lands at peace it can be a family trip to see this tree of life and get to meet its royal family and Kiara said and i can meet this rani and I smiled and we start to get ready to leave but Vitani came up and said but i think me and the new lion guard need to stay just in case something happens.

time ship

as we made it to the mountain pass to the tree of life with all my friends and family,

Rani's P.O.V

it had been some time since the lion guard had left and it was early in the morning just when UllU came over and said rani and I said yes UllU she said there are new guests here and wish to see you and i said alright and i start to the mountain pass after a few minutes& i get to a rather large hill and i see a crowd of animals at the pass and in the front was the lion guard and kion as well and I walked up and said '' butterscotch colored lioness come forward with a dark chocolate lion at her side. and said, "are you the famous Queen Rani?" that kion was telling me about. and the cream-colored lioness walked over to her and nudges her shoulder with a small kind smile on her face. and said "Kiara don't tease your brother Kion. and i said "so your kion sister? and kion said rani this is my sister Kiara and my parents king Simba and queen Nala and i bowed in respect to his parents and i said welcome your majesties it's an honor to meet you and king Simba said it is an honor to meet you as well

kion P.O.V

after a few minutes i walked over to my friends and said to fuli can you show my family around i what to talk to queen rani for a few minutes and she said of course and i said thanks and i walked over to were my family was talking to rani just as rani said come on i will show you all around and i said actually I ask my friends to do that for just a few minutes and she said ok why and i said i want to talk to you and she said sure i guess is something wrong as we start walking and i said no but i was thinking about what you said about me as, king and she said will what is your answer and i said yes i want to be your king and she said really and i said really and she said i have to talk to makini to know what to do next and i said sure


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara's P.O.V

after the lion guard showed us around I had started back to the tree of life and Kovu came up to me and said where are you going and i said just got to do something important and he said ok if you say so and walked off and I walked on my way back to the tree and once I get back to the tree I looked around for rani and I didn't see her just when I see the rest of the night pride and one of them said hello who are you and I said Kiara kion's sister and he said I am baliyo rani's brother you looking for something and I said I want to talk to queen rani and said I don't know were to look he said did you ask kion they were talking just a few minutes ago and I said that is a good idea but i don't know were he is and baliyo said I know who will know and he called for Ullu and she said yes and I said I am looking for kion or rani and she said I just saw kion and I said were is he and she said this way and followed her until I see kion up on a big hill and I said kion and run up to were he was and he turned around and said kiara I thought you were with mom and dad and I said I was but I was wondering if you know were rani is and he said I think she is in the tree talking to makini and I Ask there is more to the tree and he said yes but why do you what to talk to rani and I said as future queen of the pride lands need to know everything I can and make allies with anyone new and that means the new queen of the tree of life and he said ok I Get it sis and I said I got to go see you later and I run off back to the tree and after a few I get to the tree and I walked up and I see a opening in it and I said I wonder As I walk on in and I said hello and and I said wow just as makini and rani came up and I said hi and makini said kiara and I said hi I was wondering if I can talk with queen rani for a few minutes and rani said sure but I was helping makini with something and makini said I get this you can go and talk with kiara and rani said if you say so but if you need anything please tell me and makini said I will as we start back. and I said you have a really pretty home and rani said thank you. and she said can I ask you a question and I said sure and she said what was growing up in the pride lands Like for you and kion? I said " Will not easy but for many years it was pretty quiet even if I give Dad trouble as I grow up. then I meet Kovu for the first time as We become friends and I learned about the war with the outsiders and the pride landers. and after kion became the leader of the lion guard. as we grow older a war started brewing between the outsiders and the pride landers. with time scar come back seeking revenge against the pride landers and Simba and kion and they did defeat him but at a cost and rani ask "what was the cost of the defeat of scar. and I sit down and looked up at the sky. and said kion get hurt by ushari as things happened as I am told and Scar was defeated and Jasiri was made the new leader of the outlands. then the lion guard goes back to pride rock to see Rakiki the mandrill when mom, Dad, and I meet up with them in the lair of the lion guard and find out that Ono was blinded by the vog but rakiki said only time well tell if he will get his stight back and when he look kion's scar and said kion had been poisoned by ushari but rakiki said that there was no cure in the pride lands for him but he said that there is still hope and said suggests coming here and the rest of the guard what to go with him, and mom and dad agree and the lion guard left the pride lands to come here to the tree of be healed but at the pride lands, Zira had sent Kovu to the pride lands to overthrow Simba but she did not count on us falling in love and that is when Zira decides to lead an attack on the pride lands but in the amidst of the fighting kovu and i jumped in and said that we don't need to fight and Vitani and the rest of Zira's pride decides to stop this endless fighting meanwhile Jasiri and Janja had find out about the attack and had come to the tree of life to tell the lion guard about Zira and her pride as you know and she said wow what happened and i said zira had tried to attack my dad but I get in her way we end up on a clif but i was on a lege but zira end up falling into a river and after that simba came and help me back up and after that everyone what back home and kovu and i are the future king and queen and she said what about kion and i said i don't know now and she said what do you think about him becoming a king here? and i said i would not mind why and she said no reason but i have one question and i said sure what is it and she said when they got back to the pride lands did he said anything about me and i said a little but i only to me and she said really and i said yes so what did you think of kion at first and she said at first i didn't like him been here i thought he was a threat and i said why and she said will Ullu had told us new visitors were coming up the mountain pass so me and the rest of the night pride we followed her to the pass but when we get there we see that there had been a rock slide we did see them yet but we could hear them trying to clear the path but we did know that i ask my uncle Surak for advice and he said they were strangers and we were talking about what to do next when my younger brother baliyo had got suspicious so he what on up and overheard them talking and misreading the situation he said that thay sound mean and was going to stop them but he iguuoring my warning to wait so i lead the others up but baliyo had taken the guard by surprise and had ambushing kion but we didn't know that so when we all came down and start to attack the rest of the guard fuil did try and reason with me but i didn't listen and blamed the rock slide and i may have blamed kion for attacking baliyo and i said ok what happened next and she said will after a bit of fighting kion lost his temper and end up roaring at baliyo and he was sent flying we all were shocked at this but i was in a mad frenzy but at that point fuli had got kion to calm down just as i had tackled him and i ask him who he was and he ask me who i was and i said i am rani leader of the night pride will long story short i told them thay will never be welcome to the tree of life and to leave and we left and i said wow what happen next and she said will we as we were going back to the tree we come acrees baliyo a little rattled but he seemd fine nirmala and surak stated with him will i what to talk to my grandmother the queen of the tree at the time and i said what about your parents and she said thay died when we were much younger and i said oh and she said it is fine will when i was talking to my grandmother i told her about how kion's roar sent baliyo flying and after that she insisted that i have them come and at first i didn't what to but after i talked to my parents thay said to listen to her and say that she is preparing me to be queen one day i know they were right so we all what back to get them when we got there we see that they had cleard the pass but did not start to the entrance i approached kion and he apologized for using the roar and he said that even if i won't allow him to enter the tree he bags me to allow ono to enter noting he was not part of the fight and that his eyes need healing and i was inprast by his selfeess devotion to his friend and that is when i declared that they all are welcome to come to the tree of life and i said wow what happen next and she said will i take them to see my grandmother and she said that onos healing would be simple kion's would take time and he ask to start right way and i said wow and she looked up and said wow it is almost sunset and i said i gusse why and she said i have a few things to do before sunset and i said can i come and help and she said sure as we start walking back to the tree and she said hey kiara and i said yes and she said will i don't know if kion told you this but just before he life to go back i ask him if he what to stay and i ask him if he would be king here and i said what really and she said will yes and i said what did he say and she said he didn't get time to answer and i said oh and she said but he did give me the answer just a little bit ago and i said what did he say and she smiled and i said so is he going to become king of the tree of life and i start to scream with delight and she said shh and i said sorry i just could not help it i know it was more then a friendship the momnet kion was taiking about you back home and she said what so he talked about me and i said yes but only to me and she said what did he say and i said that you are smart brave kind and a good leader and she said wow i didn't know he thought of me like that and i said really and she said wow and i said can i ask you something and she said yes and i said do you love my brother and she said yes why and i said no reason


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiara's**** P.O.V **

after a few minutes, rani said Kiara and i said yes and she said you promise not to tell anyone about the kion becoming king thing yet and i said sure but why and she said because makini and i have to find out what to do and i said that is fine but i can tell kovu right as long he doesn't tell anyone and she said i don't see why not and i said with kion becoming king of the tree of life does this connect as a wedding as well and she said yes i guess why and i said no reason and she said will it is going late and i am sure you and your family are tired and i said i am good but i can tell you something and she said what and i said that kion was right about one thing and she said and what that might be and I said that you are a very kind lioness and definitely the perfect mate for my little brother and i am so excited to be able to call you my sister and she smiled and said will not yet but thank you we better find your family and i said ok as we start walking back to the tree of life after a few minutes we got back to the tree and i see my parents and kovu and even kion all talking just as we got there and rani said as kion said, rani and she said i am sorry to interrup but it is getting late and my dad said she is right and rani said if you would like i know the perfcet plase for you all to stay the night and my mom said thank you for your kindness and she said will it is my pleaser to have the famliy of kion here and i said i agree and rani said will follow me and we walked to a cave and she said this is it and my dad said thank you and she said of course and kion and rani left and mom came over and said you have a good talk with queen rani and i said yes as kovu came over and said why did you what to talk to her and i said i have my reasons as i slay down next to kovu

**rani's P.O.V **

after i showed kion's family to a cave kion and i what for a walk and he said so what did you and Kiara talk about and i said a lot of different things and she is very interesting and he said i know you two would hit it off right away and i smiled and he said you find out what to do about me becoming a king and i said yes we are working on it but it may take a few days Kiara is helping me and makini and he said she knows and i said yes but don't worry she said she will not say anything and he said i hope so not even my friends know and i said why you don't think she could keep a secret like that and he said well i don't know and i said i trust her and he said if you say so as we got to the tree and i said it is going late you better get some sleep and he said yes but we have not really had that much time together just the two of us and i said yes but the night pride will need my help and he said i guess your right and i said but you can sleep in the tree and he said i am fine with the field we sleep in last time and i said i know but i know better plazes and + it is wormer in the tree then out in the field and he said you are right but are you sure and i said yes i will see you later and i nuzzled him and said night as he starts to the tree and i walked to were the rest of the night pride were and i said sorry it takes me so long just as nirmala said it is fine as surak said who was the visters and i said will kion and him's frends are back but this time to stay but him's famliy came as will and my brother baliyo came over just as i yawnd and he said tired sis and i said yes i showd around kion's famliy and then i had few things to do and then baliyo said what about kion's sister and nirmala said if that is the case you shold go rest and my uncle surak said thay are right and i said but and baliyo said we will came and tell you if there is a problem and i said fine and i start back to the tree and i said just great as i got to the tree and what on inside and into the underground chamber and i see kion fast asleep on the rock and i just smiled and layed down next to him and layed my head next to his and i said good night my prince

**kion's P.O.V**

after a few minutes i here someone came in and i know it is Rani and because she lay down next to me and I hear her say goodnight my prince

after a minute or two i hear little snoring and turn to see rani is fast asleep and i said goodnight and i lay my head back down next to her's

**the next morning **

i begin to open my eyes and after a moment or two and i looked around and see i am back at the tree of life and i smiled and i thought well i better get up and i tried to get up but i was pinned down so i looked over just to see rani fast asleep up next to me and i smiled and i nudged her a little and at first she just snuggled closer and so i nudged her again and i said softly, rani and she said no just a few more minutes grandmother and i chuckled and said, rani and i nudged her and just when she started to open her eyes and she said kion and i said morning and she said i guess i fall asleep and i said i guess so just as someone came in and i said kion rani you in here and i stood up with rani right behind me just to see it was my sister Kiara and i said Kiara what are you doing here and she said i came to help rani and i said well i have to go do a quick patrol and i nuzzled rani quickle and i left to find my friends


	4. anther note

hello this is me flashlight mlp so as of now this is my first lion guard book and my first time writing on this site anyways i will be adding a lot of new animals to this story and in the next part it will be about how rani's parents died and how she got her scar remember this is just my ideas i have no idea how it really happened but if we ever find out i will update this book with how it really happened


	5. Chapter 4

**kiara's P.O.V **

after kion left i said will good morning and rani said morning and i said if i wake you two i am sorry and she said no it was fine we had just wake up and i said so what is the plan for today and she said will for now just relax there is not much to do as of right now and i said ok and i said can i ask you something and she said sure and i said well i was wondering what happened to your parents if you don't what to talk about it it is fine and she said it is fine it was a long time ago my brother baliyo and i where still cubs will one day some very bad animals got through and attack the tree of life our parents told us to stay in the tree underground chamber and hid just in case will in the fighting my mom was hurt very badly and i what to see what happened so i stock out just as a sew the animal hurt my mom and i got very mad so i tried to step in and help will the moment i didn't know it but there was a bear behind me and my dad saw that i was in troble and he starts to fight the bear but it was bigger when my dad and he lost the fight in the end but i was injured after the fight we did win but i lost my parents that day after that my uncle and grandmother and nirmala take care of me and my brother until i was older and could take care of myself and i said wow and she said i become very close with my grandmother after that and she start training me how to become queen of the tree of life and i said wow your grandmother was queen janna right and she said yes how did you know that and i said will i had been told about all great leanders of all the great lands as training to become queen of the pride lands and she said wow as we got to a small lake and she said we can rest here and i said wow as i see kion and his friends and the rest of my famliy and rani said everything good to kion as he came up to her and he nod and we all sit on the gress and start talking

**nala 's P.O.V**

after a bit of time i said to Simba, i wonder were Kiara what just as we meet up with kion and his friends and i said kion have you seen your sister and he said the last i saw her was just before i meet up with my friends to start patrol and fuil said i saw her talking to queen rani they were walking to the small lake by the tree of life and kion said why not we all go there i need to talk to rani anyways plus we can all use some time to relax and i said sounds good to me and so we all followed kion to were fuil said queen rani and Kiara were head and after a bit of time we got to the lake and kion walked up to rani and she asked if everything was good and he nod after a bit of time i said to Simba, i wonder were Kiara what just as we meet up with kion and his friends and i said kion have you seen your sister and he said the last i saw her was just before i meet up with my friends to start patrol and fuil said i saw her talking to queen rani they were walking to the small lake by the tree of life and kion said why not we all go there i need to talk to rani anyways plus we can all use some time to relax and i said sounds good to me and so we all followed kion to were fuil said queen rani and Kiara were head and after a bit of time we got to the lake and kion walked up to rani and she asked if everything was good and he nods we all sit on the grass and was talking

after a little bit of time rani had moved to sit next to kion and they were talking about something and i said so, rani and she said yes and i said when did you find out kion was prince of the pride lands and she said will not for a while i didn't know until just after my grandmother queen Janna died and i said oh and he said yes we didn't get alone right way and i said really and she said yes he was very kind but i will say at first i didn't trust him at all but over time i did warm up to him after a bit of time and i said that is good and we are very grateful you let him and his friends in and she smiled and said me to but it was my grandmother who really insisted that they be let in and i am glad i did and i said will your grandmother was very wise and she said yes she was just when kion nuzzled her and just as kiara smirked and she said to kion and rani but i have to say you two make a cute couple just when both of them blushes a furiously and look away from each other and i smiled and said i agree but i thoutht you two were friends and rani said about that and i said yes and she said i think we are a little more than friends and she looked at kion and simba said really and she said yes and i have ask kion if he would be king here and i said i thouht so and she said how did you know and i said i could see it in your eyes and she said so we were wondering if you would all stay for the ceremony and i said of course and she said really and i said yes and simba said i agree with nala we would not miss it and kiara said and i can't wait to have another sister and rani smiled and said i can't wait as will and i said so when are you planing to have the ceremony and rani said in a few days at sunset it is part of the famliy traditon and she nuzzled kion and i said will this is very exited and rani said yes it is your majesty and i said we are going to be famliy so plaeze call me nala and simba said yes you can call me simba and she said ok

**_time ship _**

**_to a few days later _**

_**and**** the**** night**** bef****ore**** the**** cerem****ony**_

**rani's P.O.V**

at nightfall, i called the night pride and baliyo said what is the problem sis and i said there is no problem but we need to do a quick patrol because tomorrow is a big day and Surak said understood and after a bit we all what to go to bed and i walked to the tree just to see kion waiting for me and i said kion i thought you would be asleep and he said i couldn't and i said excited for tomorrow as i sit next to him and i nuzzled him and he said yes but this is just way bigger when i ever dreamed as he nuzzled back and i said i understand but you will do fine as we looked out into the night sky and i said well we better get some sleep as i start into the tree with kion right behind me and i layed down and kion layed next to me and i said good night and he said good night and after a bit we were both fast asleep

_**the next morning **_

the sun's light came through the tree i start to wake after a moment i looked around and i see kion still fast asleep next to me and i smiled and i nuzzled him and i said kion it is time to get up we have a lot to do before sunset and he said i know and got up with me right behind him after we got out into the open air his friends came up and he said i will see you later and he runs off to start patrol as Kiara and makini and Nala and Nirmala all came up and i said morning everyone and Nala said morning and Kiara said you excited and i said a little and Nala said it is hard to believe after today kion will be a king it just feels like yesterday he was a little cub and Nirmala said to me i am sure if your parents were here they would be saying the same thing and i said i am sure you are right and Kiara said i am so excited just as makini said come on we have to get everything ready and i said yep as all us what in to the tree to start going ready for my wedding and kion's coronation

_**just before sunset **_

after everything was ready i said is everyone set and Kiara said will we better get in our places and they left and i said to myself this is it and i walked out and looked out to see all the tree of life animals and the pride land animals as well and just as kion came up to me and said queen rani and i turned and i said kion I'm glad the roar has returned to the tree of life again and he said this time to stay and i said I'm looking forward to ruling the tree of life with you and he smiled and said we'll rule it together and he walked over to were makini was waiting and she put the mark of the king on his forehead and she turned to the crowd and she said animals of the tree of life friends from near and far it is my honor to present king kion and the crowd starts to cheer and he said we're gonna make a great team and i said we alrady do and i ask ready and he said yes i am and we both start to roar


	6. anther note 2

i can't believe i just did it will readers i hope you like this book after the chapter i just did the updates may take some time but there is a lot of exciting parts to came


	7. Chapter 5

**kion's P.O.V **

after the ceremony, my family had gone to the cave rani had shown them they would be leaving to return to the pride lands tomorrow morning

i was looking out into the land before me my new home the tree of life and as it's king it is my job to protect this land and inhabitants

just when rani came up to me and said something wrong and i said no i was just thinking and she nuzzled up against me and said what you thinking about and i said nothing and she said thinking about the pride lands and i said how did you know and she said will you did protect it for years and i am sure you are going to miss it it is home just like this land will be and i said i will miss it and been so far away from my family and she said you know you can go back and visit and i said yes but i am king here it is my job to protect this kingdom and she said yes but you will forever be part of that land and i said true but that if will i am gone something happens here and she said it has me and the night pride and i said yes but what if something happens to you and she said noing will happen and i said i hope not and she said i know and she nuzzled up against me and i said i don't know i have no idea how to be king here and she said will what about the paintings in the tree and i said thay will help a little and she said you know i am sure my uncle surak will know that to do and i said yes and she said and you have me as she shoved me playfully and i what rolling down the hill and she laughed as i got to the bottom of the hill and i said not funny as she walked down the hill and i pinned her and i said i got you this time and she said sure just as i let her up and she said will we batter get some rest tomorrow will be your first day as king and i said yes and i will have to be up early to see my famliy off and she said true as we got in to the tree and i led down with rani next to me and i said good night with a quick nuzzle and she said good night kion and she nestled up against me and after a few we both full fast asleep

_**the next morning **_

**baliyo's P.O.V**

after me and the others had awake kion's friend fuil came up to us and said have you seen kion his family will be going ready to leave very soon and i said no the last time i saw him they were talking on the hill last night just after sunset and she said ok and left and i said to my self i wonder were kion is and my sister it is not like her to be late in the morning and i start to the tree to see if makini knows were they would be

_**time ship **_

i start into the tree and i said makini you in here but no one answered so i walked into the underground chamber when i got there i see kion and rani still fast asleep and i said well that answers my question and i smirked i whet up to were rani was and i said in her ear boo and she jumped and her sounded movement wake kion and rani said baliyo you know I hate it when you wake me like that and kion smiled and said will i am guessing it is morning and i said yes and i am taken it your family is going ready to leave and he said thank you for coming and getting us and i said no problem and he runoff to go find his family and rani said come on

**Rani's P.O.V **

after baliyo came and wake me and kion and kion what to find his parents and sister baliyo said something wrong and i said no and he said i know when something is wrong and i said fine it is about kion and he said what is wrong he seems fine and i said no not that kion is worried he will not be a great king because he has no idea how to be king here and he said what did you say to him and i said i remind him of the paintings and that Surak will be able to help and myself and he said true and i said i just wish he had more confidence in himself as king and he said i am sure he will in time and i said i hope so just as we met up with kion and his family and his friends and i said i am here and i walked up and stood next to kion and Simba said will we have to get back to the pride lands but you all are welcome to come and visit any time and i said thank you i am glad to have met you all and nala said like wise and simba said will we better get goingback to the pride lands and i said will intil next time and

a few minutes after kion's family left i see kion was on the hill and i said kion as i came up to here he sits and i said kion and he jumped and i said sorry didn't mean to start you and he said it is fine as i nuzzled against him and i said you will see them again and he said i know it is just i never thought i would be so far from the pride lands and i said i understand i never thought my parents would not be here and he said you never told me what happen to them and i said it was a long time ago when baliyo and i were still little cubs and he said if it hurts to talk about it is ok we can talk about it later and i said yes please and he said will add lest you have my parents now and i said true and i said will came on we have a lot to do and it is your first day as king and he said yep


	8. Chapter 6

it is a few days after Kion becomes king of the tree of life

kion' s P.O.V

after sunrise, and I met Rani at the tree and I said night and I nuzzled against her and she smiled and said will morning to you and i said will see you later and I run off to meet up with my friends and start patrolling.

after a few hours, we were just relaxing when Ullu came over and said lion guard there is a new stranger animal at the pass.  
"show us Ullu."  
I said As we started to run to the pass.

after a few minutes, we got there and i see a giant cat much bigger. when my dad! and i walked over carefully and he said "greetings my name is Rafiq and I was hoping to see the queen." and I said "you know queen rani?" and he said "you mean queen Janna' s granddaughter rani?" and I said "you knew her?" and he said with a kind smile "I am friends with queen Janna and Rani's parents." and I saw rani one time when she was born." Then I said "I am sorry ... but queen Janna died a few weeks ago." and my friends and I never met Rani's parents," and he said "oh then I am sorry I was not here for Young queen Rani as it were I was not here but may I spoke with her." and Fuil said " you think we should get rani I nodded & said "yes but I think you should stay here just as a little cub came out of a bush and jumped on him and shouted "I find you, Rafiq and he said "Eldar," with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk and she said "ok ok i get it I need to stop." I sit down and he said "this is Eldar i have been raising her because her parents were killed" and i said "oh well nice to meet you but I need to go talk to rani" and she looked at me and said "who are you," and I said "my name is Kion," and Bunga said "you mean King Kion." and I said "Bunga! As I turned around to face Bunga and I said Kion is fine and I'll go tell Rani and i walked off to get to the tree

i walked into the tree and i said makini you here and she said yes king kion and i said please just kion i don't what my friends to call me king kion and she said ok what did you need and i said i need to see rani for a minute and she said of course but why and i said a strange animal has come he claims to have known queen Janna & rani's parents, but i don't know so I need to talk to her just when rani came over and said kion what are you doing here and I said I know you were resting but i need your help and she said sure what is it and i said i strange animal has just appeared and he has said that he know queen Janna and your parents and she looked surprised to hear this but she said what is the stranger said his name was and i said Rafiq and she said i remember my grandmother talking about someone by that name and she said but i don't remember ever meeting anyone by that name and I said he ask to meet with you and she said of course and we start walking out in to the open air and start to the pass

after a few minutes,

rani's P.O.V

after a few minutes,

we got to were kion' s friends were wait with the two strangers and

just as we walked up the bigger one said greetings you are queen Janna' s granddaughter rani and i said yes and he said with a kind smile you sure have grown up since I last saw you and i said we have met and he said you were a tiny cub so you probably don't remember it and I said I am sorry but no and he said so i heard queen janna has died and I said yes just a few weeks ago about a few days after kion and his friends got here and he said so you are the queen now and I said yes with the help of the rest of the night pride and kion and his friends and he said will now to why I am here and I said yes and he said will I am a traveler so i go to place to place but I am getting older every day and that is no place for little Elder to grow up so I have been looking for a real place to call home and I thought of queen janna she said if I ever needed a place to call home to come and see her about it and I said, of course, I know just the place and so I turned to kion and the rest of the guard and I said you guys can go finish your patrol and I started to lead the way and after a few minutes I ask if I may ask what type of animal are you and he said i am a liger and the young one is a tigon and i said ok just as elder said is kion your mate and he said elder! and she said what! I had to ask I said Rafiq it is fine but to your question I guess but we agreed to rule it together as friends and she said but he is your king and yes and Rafiq said elder that is enough questions for one day just as we got to were I was thinking for a home for the both of them and it was a cave with green vines all around it inside and out and I said this is it! and he said thank you for your help and I said no problem and he said but before you go I was wondering are kion and his friends not from here and I said yes and he said he is from a Royal family? and I said yes he is from the pride lands,  
"Ah, the pridelands! And Rafiq said i have heard of them and I said really and he said yes a friend of mine lives there now.  
And I said what did he say and rafiq said that the kingdom has been blossoming under the rightful ruler and i said you mean king Simba and he said yes but it has been so time seasons sense I have seen Rafiki and i said you mean the wise mandrill who is the royal Mjuzi to the pride lands and he said you are correct the last i heard the new king had just had a daughter and I said you mean Simba's daughter Kiara and rafiq said like I said with me traveling a lot I never heard much so all I know he had a daughter & I did not know her by name and i said well I have met them Kiara is very interesting of course that could have been because kion is her brother and rafiq said I see so he had two cubs and I said yes Kiara and kion as the sun was setting in the background I said I need to go it is time for the night pride to start our patrolling and rafiq said oh and tell kion that if he needs advice on been king here please don't be afraid to came and ask and I said I will and I left to go meet up with the rest of the night pride

rafiq's P.O.V

after rani run off to meet the others i said will I guess Janna was right to myself and elder came over and said Rafiq who were you talking to and I smiled and said you will understand soon young one but not today.

kion's P.O.V

after meeting Rafiq and after the sun had set and the stars had come out and I had sit on a little hill to stargazing and rani came up to me and said kion and I said, rani, you need something and she said no just what to talk it has been over a week since we had time to our self 's as she sit next to me and I said but what about the rest of the night pride don't they need your help and she said they said it would be fine and I said if you say so and I said so how did it go with Rafiq and she said good but she whispered something and I said what and she said nothing just thinking about something and I said "can I ask what? and she said it was something elder said and I said you mean the little tigon and she said yes I know I should not be thinking about it but still and I said can i ask what did she say and she said will she ask if we were mates with a tint of red cheeks and i said what did you say and she said will I said that we agreed to rule it together as friends and I said " oh I don't understand why did this upset you and she said it doesn't I just never really put much thought into how it would make everyone look at us and I said does it really matter what they think? and she said I don't know but I will worry about it later as we both were looking at the stars and after a few minutes rani yawns and I said tired and she said yes you and I said a little just as she laid down next to me and she had snuggled up close to me and I smiled and looked back up at the night sky but couldn't help but wonder and I said, rani? but she didn't answer and so I turned my head only to see she was fast asleep next to me and I said to myself I will ask her tomorrow and I closed my eyes as will

Meanwhile  
Rafiq P.O.V

after little elder had fallen asleep I walked out of the cave that was our new home and I looked out into the night sky and just then I hear thunder rumbling and queen Janna appeared in the clouds and she said Rafiq, my friend, it has been a long time since we have seen or heard from each other and I said yes it has and she said I see your doing well and I said yes I am sorry that I was not able to be here before your passing and she said it is fine but what I do hear is that you have a young cub your taking care of and I said yes her name is elder and she said will I know it is a lot to ask but we need your help and I said we? just as rani's parents appeared along with a strange golden-colored lion with a red mane and I said Ãnanda sãhasí and sãhasí said "Rafiq it is great to see you and I said " who are you? to the golden lion and he said my name is Mufasa and I said in surprise as in king Mufasa the late king of the pride lands? and he said yes and I said nice to meet you you majesty to Mufasa then turned to Janna again and ask and what do you need my help with? and she said rafiq we need your help with helping my granddaughter rani and mufasa said and my grandson kion and I said you mean the new king and queen of the tree of life and janna said yes but as you know there is the old Legend and I said you mean the one about a prince from a far off land with the roar of the elders will save the land with the help of a young queen and she said yes and I said you don't think kion is that prince and she said I fear it is true I could sense it the moment him and his friends were coming to the tree and I said but what do I do and she said he needs guidance if he is the prince of the legend when him and rani need help and I said I understand what you are saying and I will do it and she said thank you dear friend and they disappeared as the clouds rolled away and I said " now to my new quest in this life and I walked around for a bit just as I get to this hill I see two figures up on the hill and I said "I wonder? and I started up the hill just to see kion and rani they had fallen asleep stargazing and I said this may not be as hard as I thought


	9. anther note 3

this is the big moment one of new character i was excited about you all seen yay


	10. Chapter 7

_midnight_

_**RANI'S**__** P.O.V **_

i yawned and i opened my eye and see kion snuggled up close with his paws on my paws and his head resting next to his paws and i smiled and i nudged him a little and i said kion and he said no it is to early to get up and i said yes but we better get back to the tree it is going late and we don't what the others to start to get worried and he said right and start to get up and i stretched and said came on and he said coming and he walked up and shoved me a little and i said what was that for and he said noing with a smirk and i said sure and i shoved him back but just as i did i stumbled and in doing so i what tumbling forward but since he was just a bit ahead of me i what tumbling into him sending us both down the hill into a field of wildflowers so it was a soft landing and he said no far and i said hey it was you who start it and he said i guess and we sit up a little and i said we better get going we don't what to get the others worried and he said you are right as we both got to our paws and we start back to the path to the tree of life and i said so I was wondering when did kiara find out about me and he said that and I said will when your family was here kiara know about me but I was wondering then did she find out about me and he said oh that will it was when we were back in the pride lands everyone was getting ready for bed but I was looking at the stars but kiara most had noticed some thing was wrong and I said what was wrong and he said was thinking about you and I said really and he said yes after we left I thought about you a lot but when I saw kovu and kiara together it made me think of you and me and I said oh and just as we got to the tree just to see the rest of the night pride Gathering at the bas of the tree of life just when as baliyo came up to us and said there you are rani and kion? And I said I find kion on a hill watching the sky and we start talking and we both fall asleep and my uncle said we heard there was a new animal who came to the tree and I said oh yes that was why I was up in the first place and kion said there was a liger and he said really and i said he says he know grandmother and mom and dad and he said wait was his name, Rafiq and i said yes and he said it has been years and i said wait so he really has been here and he said yes he was a best friend and like a brother of queen Janna and myself and your parents know him growing up but when he decided to leave the tree of life and became a traveler and i said wow and he said but it is good to know he is back 'did he say how long he would be staying ? and i said will that is the thing he was decided to stay at the tree of life and he said really and i said yes oh kion he said if you never need anything to ask and he said oh ok and i said will i better got to patrol with the others and surak said no you need sleep if you have been up for hours and i said but what about you guys and baliyo said if we need you i will come and get you and i said ok and kion and i start to the underground chamber and he said we better get some sleep and i said i agree as kion laid on the stone slab and i what and laid down next to him and i snuggled up close to him and he said you know i really did miss you will i was in the pride lands and i said me too with a little nuzzle and i laid my head down and he said good night and i said night as i closed my eyes and after a bit i drifted off to sleep

_**the next morning **_

_**kion's P.O.V**_

as the sunlight came through the top of the tree i slowly opened my eyes and see rani snuggled up close with her head resting on my shoulder and i smiled and i said rani it is morning i need to get up and she said ok and moved so i could get up and i nuzzled her quickly and said i will come and get you if we need help and she said ok and laid back down and i stretched and start out of the tree and into the open and just to see my friends waiting for me and i said you guess start parol i will join you shortly and fuil said ok

_**a few hours later **_

as i was looking out into the land i hear someone came up and i turned to see it was Rafiq and i said hello and he said kion i am i right and i said yes and he said it is an honor to meet someone from the pride lands royal family and i said how did you know i was from the pride lands and he said i ask rani if that was ok and i said no it is fine and he said so how are you doing as king here and i said i honestly have no idea how to be a king in this land and he said i may be able to help with that with a kind smile and i said really and he said yes and we start walk to this rocky area just west of the rocky mountains were the mountains goats live and i said were are we going and he said you will see

_**a little bit later **_

after a bit we got to this area and Rafiq said we are here and i said i don't see anything and he said just wait after a moment the sunlight points to an open in the rocks and i said hevi kabisa what is this place and Rafiq said the cave of kings it holds all the stories of all the tree of life's kings and i said wow as we were walking to it and i said so this cave has all the answers i need and he said yes but of course you will need makini's help to breg the paintings to life and know what the stories are saying and i said ok and he said but it has every answer you seek and i said hey Rafiq how do you know about this place and he said will i grew up here and when i was a cub Janna's parents take care of me a lot so i was like a son to them will one day her father showed me this place and said to show the next generations after they died i was the only one to know about this place when rani's father became king i showed this cave to him as will and i said wow and he said and it is your turn and i said wow i never know this was here and he said this cave has been kept a secret for generations until a new king is crownd and said ok and he said will i have to go find elder i don't what her to run off and i said ok as i was looking around the cave at the paintings

_**time ship **_

after a bit of time, i had come out of the cave and start to look for my friends and i find them waiting at the willows where we meet in the morning and i said you all ready and fuil said yep

after a few hours, there was not much to do for us so my friends what to the lake to relax but i had more work to do so i left when i got to the tree i see makini outside the tree and i said makini i need your help with something and she said sure that is it king kion and i said kion is fine i don't what my friends to call me that it feels weird just when rani said i understand that and came out of the tree and i said queen rani i thought you were resting and she said i could not sleep and i said oh and she said will i better get to doing some of my queen duties and she said oh have you figured out what duties you have as king yet and i said yes and she said will i better go and get going and she said bye


	11. Chapter 8

_**KION'S P.O.V **_

rani said well i better get going bye and she runs off and makini said so you said you need my help and i said oh yes i find a cave with paintings but i need your help to know that they are saying and she said oh ok and we start to the cave of kings

after a few minutes we got to the cave and i said they are in here and we walked inside and she said wow how did you find this place and i said it doesn't matter and she said ok and start to look at the paintings and after a few minutes she said will it seems that after a new king is crowned he has to know who the kingdoms allies are and who is not and i said that i can talk to rani about she will know and she said next is to know all the lands around it and i said ok i can do that i know that there is got to be land i have not seen and she said next is to build a king council and i said what is that and she said it has all your closed friends the animals who you trost the most and i said ok what is next and she said will to patrol the land and i said ok and she said from there it is a lot like i have seen king simba do as king of the pride lands and i said ok i will have to talk to my dad about that so that may be a few weeks and she said ok and i said will i better got start and she said what is the first thing you are going to do and i said look around start to know the land better and she said ok and she what back to the tree and i start to explorer the land

after a little bit, i came to a different part of the marsh forest and i said i, anyone, here but no one was so i what on walking just as i see the end a black cat came out of it and he said who are you and what are you doing in my territory. and i said i am sorry i didn't know this was your territory i am new here and was looking around and he said what are you doing in the tree of life kingdom and i said i am king here now and i was just trying to know the land better and he said you are the lion by the name kion that everyone is talking about then and i said yes what is your name and he said my name is salabat and i said will salabat i have to go i am sorry about being in your territory and he said it is fine just don't come back and i said understand and i what on my way

after a willie, i was on my way back to the tree and after a few minutes i got to the tree to see rani came out and she said kion

and i said yes and she said there you are and i said yes and she said i what to have a few minutes of quite and i said good i need to talk to you and she said sure what is it you what to talk about and i said i need to know who are allies are and who is not and she said good point just as we start into the underground chamber and she laid on the stone slap and i sit next to her

after a bit of time i said wow and she yep that is just about all i know and i said and will it is good to know and she said yep with a little nuzzle and i said how were your day and she said like normal but it is nice to have a little bit of alone time with my king with a nuzzle and i said yes that is true just when i thought of what makini said and i said hey rani and she said yes and i said i need to go back to the pride land and talk to my dad in a few weeks do you what to came and she looked up and said why and i said king stuff and she said you know what i like that idea but who would stay here someone need to be in charge and i said fuil can be in charge for a few days and she said you know what i can show her a few things i have to do as queen willie we are way and i said good idea and she said and i get to see were you grow up and i said true and she smiled just when and makini came in and said kion rani and i said yes and she said Ullu said that a herd of Elephants has just got to the pass and i said Elephant i thouht they only lived in the pride lands just when rani said oh no they live here just more in the jungle but about this time of year they come this way and i said oh ok and we both start to the pass after a few minents we got to it and just like makini said there was Elephants there waiting and rani said nairita it is great to see you and the lead Elephant said queen rani and rani said yes and this is king kion and she said it is honer to meet you both and rani said like wise and i said welcome and rani said come on and we start to a jungle

after we got there nairita said thank you both of you and rani said of course and we what on our way and i said how many animals come there at the change of seasons and rani said gharial and lion-tailed macaque and chinkara and the Indian Elephants and the Indian rhinoceros and i said when do they get here and she said over week and i said just ok i know i can do the rhinoceros but i don't know what do do with the other animals and she said don't worry about it call me if you need my help and i said


	12. anther's note 4

the next chapter will be a while I have gotten sick and I just can't write I am coughing is really bad I am sorry everyone I am trying to get better I will let you guys know when I am feeling better


End file.
